


an apology

by cosmogyralspooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, can be interpreted platonically, lilypadton cameo, logan roman thomas and remus are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralspooks/pseuds/cosmogyralspooks
Summary: Janus and Virgil talk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 17





	an apology

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. italics = sarcasm

It hadn't been much time since Janus was 'accepted'. Roman was still sulking in his room, and Logan hadn't spoken to anyone unless strictly necessary. Patton had tried to help them, but he just got the door shut in his face. And so here they were, sitting on the couch, preparing for a half-assed movie night in the absence of Logan and Roman.

"Are you sure it's worth the effort, Patton?" Janus looked over at him skeptically. "Because a documentary on filmmaking will _totally_ fix everything."

"Did anyone ask?" Virgil muttered, glaring at Janus.

"What, is my opinion not _valued_ to the _great_ Virgil? How will I _ever_ get over it?" Janus sneered.

"Now, kiddos, don’t fight. We're going to have a nice, peaceful movie night."

Virgil huffed, pulling his hood over his head and shoved his hands in his pocket. "...fine."

Thomas silently turned on the movie, and it went smoothly for about 8 and a half minutes before--

"Janus, stop scooting closer to me!!"

"I can’t see the screen!"

"I don’t care!!!"

"Just-"

"No-"

"Stop!!!!" Everyone's eyes snapped to Patton. A few glitch particles flitted about around him, and his skin was tinged green. "Just stop fighting, please!!! It's bad enough that Roman and Logan won’t talk to any of us, it's bad enough that **I can’t fix anything!! Can you two just get along for one night?!"**

A sort of tense silence permeated after, the only sounds being the ice maker and the documentary playing in the background. Virgil and Janus traded glances. They were only making things worse.

"Fine. Janus, you can sit next to me, I... I don’t really care."

"...Thank you, Virgil," Janus mumbled. "I say that with the utmost sincerity. I appreciate it."

"Just... just shut up and watch the movie."

Patton shot a weak smile at Virgil, and the movie continued smoothly. When it finished, Virgil made a beeline for his room. Remus departed, commenting that it was boring and tasteless. Janus stayed, staring at the darkened screen.

"Hey, you ok, Jay?"

"...I'm just... disturbed. How did you get Virgil to like you?"

"Oh, uhm. Well. You have to give him time, kiddo... Virgil takes a while to trust people. And you have to trust him. I know that's hard... but... We have to be patient with him."

Janus nodded, sinking out and landing at the door to Virgil's old room. Full of cobwebs, empty boxes, broken picture frames, broken promises. Virgil would love the poeticism of that. He stepped in, looking around. This place was desolate. It felt like it had been empty for years. Had it?

Janus lurched forward as his foot caught on something, and he hit the ground, hissing in pain. He looked back and picked up a hoodie. Virgil's old hoodie. It was still here.

"You should be more careful," a voice called from the doorway. Janus looked over.

"I came here to get my notebook," Virgil said, walking in and offering Janus a hand, which he took. Virgil pulled him up. "I'd suggest you get out."

"I'm sorry, Virgil."

"...what?"

"I said I'm sorry," Janus repeated, going to his old bed and making it. "I'm sorry for being a piece of shit. I'm sorry that I was rude to you, I'm sorry for everything. I don’t expect you to forgive me, that would be premature. Hell, this apology probably seems half-assed and rude. It probably is. But I'm sorry."

"Oh." Virgil walked over and sat on the bed. "I... I don’t know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to. I'll... I'll leave now."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Just for a minute?"

"...ok."


End file.
